


Replacement

by ScarletteWrites



Series: Fae AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Angst, Gen, M/M, New Child Panic, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteWrites/pseuds/ScarletteWrites
Summary: Breakdown and Knockout's firstborn doesn't take well to the idea that she's going to be a big sister. Thinking that, because she was adopted, they're going to replace her.





	Replacement

Of all the ways Breakdown thought Eclipse was gonna to take the news she was going to be a big sister, this hadn’t even crossed his mind - even briefly. She’d started crying, and it broke his heart. And when Knockout tried to comfort her she pushed him away (Eclipse  _ never  _ shoved anyone - let alone Knockout) shrieking at him not to touch her - to  _ never  _ touch her - as she ran into her room.

Knockout sighed, and Breakdown wondered if his partner had seen this coming at all. When Breakdown went to ask he was interrupted.

“Go.” Knockout muttered with a hand covering his face, “She’s not going to listen to me.”

Breakdown blinked, “KO-”

“She wants her daddy. Go.”

“Knockout, you  _ are  _ her dad. Just as much as I am.” He replied.

Knockout huffed, rolling his eyes. He turned and headed for the door.

“Knockout wait-”

“I’ll be back in five minutes.” He said, when he turned around his expression was sharp but softened into something much sadder as he looked at his partner, “Go on.”

And with that, Knockout left.

Breakdown was dumbfounded. Knockout was as much Eclipse’s dad as he was - she called them both ‘dad’ and he’d been there… well, he’d only thought to introduce them a few weeks after he’d found Eclipse, but in his defense finding a purple baby with a horn, tail and wings was not an everyday occurrence, and Breakdown at the time didn’t know his partner was half fae.

The human sighed; it was just his luck that once they’d sort the ‘fae drama’ regular, human family drama would sneak its way in.

Breakdown headed up the stairs, his eyes caught a photograph. It was strange - he passed the exact same frame every day but never really took notice of it. It was Eclipse’s first Halloween, Knockout had dressed her up as a little bat - the pride obvious on his face as he held their little one in his lap, Breakdown had his eyes closed as he embraced his partner and child. A sad smile pulled its way onto his lips. He continued walking, and paused when he stood outside Eclipse’s room. He knocked nervously. No response.

“Sweetheart?”

No response.

“I’m comin’ in, alright?” He said as he opened the door. When he looked inside he saw Eclipse had turned her nightlight on (poor thing was petrified of the dark). He couldn’t see her, but he noticed a seven year old sized pile of blankets in the corner, between knocked over toys and washing that had been pulled out of the basket.

“Eclipse?” Breakdown called out, cautiously approaching the pile.

His suspicious were confirmed when the pile shuffled away from him, a muffled voice mumbling, “Go away.”

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong.” Breakdown said, trying to sound stern. Knockout always said he had trouble being authoritative with her.

“No.” She replied petulantly.

“Eclipse…”

“I don’t wanna talk.”

Breakdown huffed, running a hand through his hair. Alright, change of tactics. “Knockout thinks you’re mad at him.”

“...”

“Is that a yes, or a no?”

Eclipse started audibly crying again, it took everything in Breakdown not to pull the little bundle into his arms. He waited a moment, giving her time to tire herself out a little.

Before he could speak up, Eclipse hiccuped from under the blankets, “If it was just you and me, you wouldn’t wanna replace me.”

Replace?

“Eclipse,” Breakdown stumbled over his words, until he stuttered out, “Darling, what does that even mean?”

“You're gonna have a new baby and get rid of me because I’m not really your baby!” Eclipse shrieked, cuddling herself with the pile of blankets pooled around her.

Breakdown was taken aback, “Honey… is that what you really think?” He asked.

“Why else-” The seven year old’s voice broke with a sob, “Why else would you want another baby?”

Breakdown knelt down next to his daughter, he tried to pull the blankets away from her face but when she just pulled tighter he backed off and sat down next to her. “Eclipse…” He said softly, “We’re not gonna replace you. We love you, both of us.”

“I know!” She yelled, “I love you too! But I’m-” She muttered something, with the blankets covering her it was impossible to hear.

Breakdown tried once again to remove the blankets, and this time she let him. He couldn’t even get a good look at her face before she lunged into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She was still crying. Breakdown wrapped an arm around her, cradling his baby. “I couldn’t hear you, darling. What did you say?”

“I’m not really your daughter.”

The words felt like an ice cold knife in his heart, “Who told you that?”

“I’m not like daddy, or like you.” She nuzzled into her fathers warm, comforting embrace, “I’m… different.”

Breakdown pulled her back a little, so she was still sat on his lap but had to look him in the eyes, “You live in our house, right?”

“Yeah…” Eclipse mumbled.

“You eat the food we give you, and play with the toys we get you.”

“Yes.”

“We come and tuck you in every night, and if you have a nightmare you sleep in our bed.”

Eclipse flushed and tried hiding her face. “...Yes.”

“We love you, and you love us, right?”

“Of course!” She yelped.

Breakdown smiled, “It sure sounds like you’re our daughter to me.”

“But… I’m-”

“I know, but it doesn’t matter.” He pulled her back in for a hug, “It’s big kid stuff Eclipse, and one day… it’ll all make sense, I promise. But right now, all I need you to know is you’re our daughter, and we love you.”

Eclipse started crying again - her face covered in tears and snot. Breakdown was pretty sure he was crying too, considering how Eclipse moved to cup his face before throwing her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over with the force of her sudden hug.

“Woah!” Breakdown exclaimed, laughing, “Jeez kiddo, since when are you this strong?”

“Power Rangers.” Eclipse replied. Breakdown just nodded like it was a proper response to his rhetorical question.

A few minutes passed, and Breakdown noticed Eclipse had nodded off in his arms. He smiled softly, and made sure to gently pick her up. He tried to maneuver her into her bed without waking her up, but her eyes groggily opened.

“You should go to bed, you’re tired.” Breakdown said.

“Where’s daddy?” Eclipse said sleepily.

Breakdown flinched, “I dunno, sweetie.” He replied honestly.

“... I didn’t mean to push him.” Eclipse mumbled, “Is he ever gonna come back.”

Breakdown laughed, giving her hair a quick ruffle, “Of course he is, sweetheart.”

As if able to sense he was being talked about (which, Knockout had never said he  _ couldn’t  _ do), Breakdown heard the door open. He instinctively turned his head in the direction of the door, and felt Eclipse move before he saw her rush out the door.

“Eclipse!” He exclaimed, “Be careful!”

Breakdown ran after her, he got to the landing of the stairs and looking down could see Knockout stood in front of the still open door, with Eclipse wrapped rather tightly around his waist.

“I’m sorry!” Eclipse cried out, “I didn’t mean to push you or make you feel bad, I just thought you wanted to get rid of me!”

Knockout looked shocked, glancing up to his partner before back down to his child, “Eclipse…” He placed the bag he’d brought in with him on the side, and lifted Eclipse up gently, “You’re my darling, my little one. I don’t want you going anywhere. No matter what.”

“...Even if I’m not really yours?”

Knockout’s eyes flashed a familiar black and red, he pulled Eclipse in for a tight hug, “You  _ are  _ mine.” He gave a quick glance back to Breakdown, “And, of course, your other dad’s too. You’re ours.” He added.

“I love you.” She said, hugging him with all her strength.

Knockout smiled, walking towards his partner with their child in his arms. Knockout reached out and intertwined their fingers together. Breakdown let out a sigh of relief.

_ “You did great, big guy.” _ Knockout whispered in his mind.

Breakdown smiled, giving both his partner and daughter forehead kisses. He tilted his head, getting Eclipse to look at him, “Do you want me or Knockout to tuck you in?”

Eclipse gripped her daddy tighter, “Knockout.”

Breakdown held back a wide grin, ruffling his baby’s hair with a soft ‘alright’. Knockout stuck his tongue out at him as he passed him, heading towards Eclipse’s bedroom, making her laugh a little. Breakdown shook his head. His family were a bunch of oddballs, but he wouldn’t have them any other way.

“Good lord Eclipse, what did you do to your  _ room _ ?” Knockout exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> its 1am on a college night but here... have Soft Family Drama.


End file.
